


Rough Drafts: OLVE & BALM.

by SinaMariaRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Aromantic, Asexual Character, Atlas Academy, Beacon Academy, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abuse, Developing Friendships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Original Character, Physical Abuse, Protective Siblings, They/Them Pronouns for Calico, Trans Female Character, Twins, Venus Mallow/Esmerelda Gaumond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: Some rough drafts for my RWBY OCs.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. My Past has Tasted Bitter.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. These characters were inspired by Roosterteeth's animated show RWBY.  
> 2\. Canon characters such as RWBY & JNPR may make appearances, but background characters such as Lisa Lavender are rather important.

"This is stupid," Venus mumbles under her breathe, rubbing her arms. Mantle was as cold as Satan's ballsack--as Esme would so crudely say--but Atlas was a whole other beast. 

It was times like this that Venus Mallow which she could work up the courage to say no to her adopted parents. Logically, she knew that Jett Magnolia and Crystal Magnolia wasn't like her actual Father: if Venus had said no, then they wouldn't be in the airship on their way to her own personal Hell.

They'd still be in their little house in Patch, and Venus would be at Beacon Academy; getting her ass handed to her by her partner on the training room floor. Luna would be scolding her partner---the leader of team OLVE-- for mocking her twin brother's failed attempts at wooing his own partner-- Mint Foxglove: all the while trying to muffle her own giggles. 

All in all, Venus would be having a good time if she'd just said no.

But she didn't say no, and now she was freezing and the scars all over her body were burning and she could already feel the glare of Mantle's Faunus population on her. 

The few Faunus who managed to survive that mine explosion all those years ago remembered her, who her Father was. 

If they were to attack her again and finish what they started, Venus knew she'd fight back. She didn't the first time, because she knew what awaited her back home if she survived, but things were different now. 

She had a Mom who stayed, and didn't leave her behind. She had a Dad who did his best to care for her, who didn't lash out when she disappointed him and use her to climb the ladder of power. 

She had a team, and friends, and a partner who didn't give two shits about her Semblence and what she could do for them. She had people who didn't-wouldn't-turn her into a monster for their own benefit. 

She wanted to live, to stay alive; and that was why she tried to avoid Atlas and Mantle since she left the Kingdom in the dust of the explosion. 

However, she had an older brother now. An older brother who decided to leave for Atlas Academy four years ago, and Venus had never visted him in that time. Jett and Crystal had never asked her to go with them--not wanting to take her back to the place where she almost died--but today was different. 

Today, Noir would be graduating.


	2. Shadow Sirens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early years of Venus Mallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I don't own any RWBY characters such as Lisa Lavender. They belong to Roosterteeth.  
> 2\. Mr. Mallow, Mrs. Angel Mallow, and Venus are simply my RWBY OCs.

Mr. Mallow was a power hungry, cruel and bitter old man. When he was a young boy, his Mother ran off with her pet she wrongly assumed was a man--leaving him and his Father behind, taking her riches with her. 

After many years in poverty, hearing the sneers of his peers for his Mother's actions, he eventually found a rich woman to "love."

Yes, just one look upon the bruises matting her face and the emptiness of her eyes told the story of Mr. Mallow's love. While the man dressed up in his fancy suits and mingled with the high class, the whispers of the criminals living in the dark of Atlas' shadow increased in volume; rising higher and higher with every breathe that came out of the busted lips Mr. Mallow was certain belonged to him. 

"Didn't you hear abour his powerful Semblence?" She'd whisper, a glint of teeth in her smile. The shadows lean towards her, like sharks begging for blood. She meets them halfway until their darkness intermingles, creating an illusion of togetherness. "He's like a Siren, I tell you. One word from him, and you're under his spell."

The sharks jolt, adrift in their disbelief. 

"Perposterous!" One whispers. 

"Impossible!" Another states. 

"Oh?" Her voice creates a hush in the room, her hand caresses the cheek of the nearest shark pulls them closer; not even the blood on said shark's cheek bothers them. It's almost as if they don't see it, and if they do, they don't care.

As the bruised Sireness draws her sharks back into her shadow, a stray wonders out the door; her tangled red hair frames her face, her bright pink eyes-- just a shade brighter than the Sireness'--are wide with confusion. 

When eight year old Venus had noticed her Mother slipping out the front door, a dark cloak so long drapped over her small frame that the ends swirled around her booted feet, she had followed with the intent to remind her Mother of Father's rules. 

His Angel was--is-- never allowed to go anywhere without him. Not without his say so, his knowledge. 

As soon as she got home, she knew she had to inform Father of his Angel's disobedience. And she did. With her entire body shaking, her voice small and stuttering, she told him. 

That night, she'd laid in bed; her cheek stinging, the sound of her heart thundering inside her chest drowning out the screaming downstairs. 

When she awoke the next morning, she never heard or saw a glimpse of Mother. Any trace of her existence--pictures, clothes, the book she always read to Venus every night--was gone. If there was any trace Father forgot to get rid of, Venus knew better than to go looking. 

If she did, what was stopping Father from removing her from existence as well?


	3. Blood Bandits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The going ons of Tribe Gaumond. 
> 
> [Trigger warning: there will be violence, abuse of children, murder, blood, gore, and death in this chapter. Also, this is my first attempt at writing both action and gorey things..might not be my best work.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. RWBY and its canon characters all belong to Roosterteeth.  
> 2\. These are my RWBY OCs, including the village and the Gaumond Tribe.

"Duck!"

Esmerelda didn't hesitate to bend her knees, and the blade that flew above her head just barely grazed her ear. She could feel the blood already dripping down her neck, but she didn't have any time to deal with it before another woman was rushing at her. 

Running on a long instilled instinct, the 15 year old girl shoved her kama staff back in its sheath over her shoulders and spun around; her booted toes digging into the ground and the dirt flying up. She could hear someone gurgling on their own blood-- desperately trying to tug the knife out-- and another coughing from dirt in their throat, but Esme had activated her Semblence just in time. 

She was just a green, transparent glow in the shape of a girl; her hand plunging straight through the older woman's throat. Esme's attacker barely had the time to think or even mock her before Esmerelda's arm--still trapped in her throat-- solidified. With a sharp tug of her arm, she ripped her victim's throat out. 

The brown haired woman gripped her throat with both hands, her own blood gushing through her fingers. Her blue eyes blown wide, she fell to the ground on her side; desperately sucking in air. 

With her lips pulled into a tight frown, Esmerelda unsheathed her weapon again; with a simple push of a button near the top, the curved blade on the left end shifted into a sharp point. Raising the weapon above her head, a resigned look in her bright green eye, the teenager prepared to drive the point into the woman's head: offering a mercy kill. 

"Hey!"

Esmerelda froze, her muscles tensing up. Slowly, she lowered her weapon back down; her hands shaking on the handle. Blue eyes peered up at her, silently begging, and Esmerelda's hands tightened. 

Russet Gaumond barely spared his tribemate a second glance, and the woman bleeding out wasn't even given an acknowledgment. Esme watched as her fellow bandit pulled his knife out of his long dead victim's throat, causally wiping the blood on his already blood soaked pants. 

Russet was always an artist, and the blood was his canvas.

Esmerelda had always mocked him for saying that, but it was moments like these that she was reminded that Russet was completely serious. Russet took to killing like normal teens took to their video games: with a bright smile and a beating heart, fueled by pure excitement. 

All in all, Russet was very dangerous. Not in terms of skill, Esmerelda had beat him multiple times, but in terms of his bloodlust. If he really wanted you dead, then you will be: no matter how long it'd take. 

No matter if your Semblence made you completely transparent, literally untouchable. 

A sudden choked gasp of pain grabbed her attention, her eye falling down to the body at her feet. The woman's eyes were blown wide open, but the teen could tell that she was dead now. 

Esmeralda watched as Russet kicked the woman's side, a snicker escaping him. Russet's eyes met Esmerelda's eye, raising a single eyebrow at her. 

A challenge, Esmerelda realized. He was daring her to stop him, like the last time she had tried to stop Ivy a few days ago. The skin stretching from her eyebrow, over her eye, and across the bridge of her nose tingled. She could already feel the cold metal around her wrists, hands holding her down and the knife digging across her face. Being too tired to even scream, watching as the pink of her Aura sapped away into the handcuffs. 

A sneer curled on her lips, her eye glaring daggers at the older boy as her hands tightened over her weapon; trying to resist the urge to dig a finger under her eyepatch, scratch at the skin. She couldn't afford an infection, no one would bother to try and take care of her if she became ill. 

She wouldn't even be thrown out into the wilderness for Grimm to take care of. If they let her live, there was always the possablity she'd bring the law down on their heads: just like what the tongueless old man managed to do a few years ago. 

The only reason she was still around, as Ivy loved to cheerfully point out to her, was because of her Semblence. It was useful to anyone who held her loyalty, or at least her fear. 

Her skills were useful, of course, but her empathy for anyone outside of the Tribe was a hindrance. They couldn't afford wasting time on mercy kills or allowing anyone--even children--to escape and run their mouths to anyone that'll listen; or even worse, run the risk of the news catching the Bloodhound's ears. 

"You have blood on your neck," Russet smiled, baring his pointed shark teeth. "You should really get rid of that."

Esmeralda frowned, moving a hand up to wipe the blood off her neck and ear. She eyed her gloved hands, barely able to see any of her blood against her gloves' black fabric. 

The blood was dry, and hadn't bled too much. That was good, it meant the Bloodhound wouldn't be paying the Tribe a visit anytime soon. It meant she wouldn't have to burn her tent to the ground and run away, forced to rely on another village that'll be raided as soon as the Tribe came for her again. 

(This realisation was almost enough to distract her from her gloves sticking to her sweaty hands, tight and restricting and so irritating she often had to resist the urge to scratch her skin off. )

There was no escaping Tribe Gaumond. Sure, they weren't the most powerful or feared tribe around--that honor belonged to Tribe Branwen--but no one would ever say you could leave alive. 

If you ever managed to escape a Tribe, it wouldn't be for long. If the Tribe didn't get you themselves, then the Bloodhound would be waiting right around the corner. 

And they wouldn't go easy on you.


End file.
